When The Hunter, Becomes The Hunted
The sun had set long ago, and it was past midnight in Iwagakure. The crowded streets had come to an abrupt silence, and darkness filled the village. However, a small light was emitting from a far off household. The light belonged to the office of Hiro-san, the president of one of Iwagakure's largest manufacturing businesses. His wife, along with his many children were sound asleep, leaving him alone, behind his desk, his pen scribbling against a sheet of paper. The room was rather small for an office, as it was indeed, part of his home. A window was sprawled open behind him, and the only entrance to the room left open. The room was lightened by a single candle light, sitting firmly on the edge of the desk. Hiro-san cleared his throat, rising to his feet ever so slowly. It was finally time to go to sleep, he had been working all day. Just outside the window, strapped to the very side of the building, was none other than the Sayuri Senju. Experienced and resourceful, there seemed to be no better option than Sayuri to conduct an assassination as cold and disheartening as this. As Hiro-san slowly rose to his feet, Sayuri silently climbed through the window, approaching the man from behind. She embraced the man from behind, pressing her large breasts into his back. She moved her hands down his figure, grasping the man around the groin area. Hiro-san's eyes widened, as his nose picked up on Sayuri's fresh, cherry scent. He managed to turn himself around, remembering Sayuri from earlier in the day. They had met for the first time that morning, while he had gone shopping for groceries. The man simply couldn't keep his eyes off her then, and here she was now, in front of him. He looked the woman over, utterly impressed. Sayuri was dressed in skin-tight, one-piece, jet-black, stretchable garment, revealing her stupendous curvaceous figure. Her neckline ended half way down her bosoms, exposing a great deal of the woman's flagrant flesh. Sayuri stood before him, her soft, pink lips glistening in the candle light. Without hesitation, he tied his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips against hers, capturing her mouth with hunger. His hands descended further down, grasping the woman's shapely bottoms. Sayuri's tongue slipped between his parted lips, searching the insides of his mouth. Hiro-san circled his body in a full 360 degree angle, pushing Sayuri onto the table, before bending down on top of her, and capturing her mouth once more. He broke free from the kiss after several seconds, nibbling on the woman's neck. Sayuri weened quietly, placing her hand behind the man's head, as he lowered himself further, freeing the woman's chest. "Mmmm.." Was all Sayuri could manage, as she was flipped onto her front side. Hiro-san grasped the woman's waist, before thrusting forward between her bottoms, with his clothed groin. Skin on skin sounds filled the night sky as the candle light diminished slowly. ' The Next Morning ' Hiro-san was found the next morning, lying atop his own office desk. His eyes had since rolled back, his eye lids closed forever. A large squadron of shinobi filled the room, searching the room for any evidence. "I don't get it... here he is dead.. yet not a trace of the murderer. Are ya sure someone killed him?" Questioned one of the [ANBU|masked figures]]. "It's almost certain. Hiro-san didn't have any diseases... atleast none of which were reported." Said another, running his hand against the corpse's neck, searching the naked body for any clues. "Shoot.. this is a real bummer. This'll effect the village as a whole..." Said the masked man, as his fist tightened. He sniffed the air, with his eyes widening shortly afterwards. "I'm picking up on a cherry scent... it's strong.. I may be able to track it." "Woman's perfume? Why would there be a woman in here..? You don't think his wife-" "No. We've already searched her things, as well as the house. Nothing of this scent in the whole damn house. It's gotta be it." The other masked shinobi approached the cold, naked body. "So what do you think happened then? I mean... woman's perfume... he's naked.." The other man shook his head, which was covered by a cat-like mask. "Look, Hiro-san being unfaithful is the last of our concerns. Whoever committed this murder was here today, within the time span of midnight to now. That gives this person... approximately 8 hours to have fled the village." He explained, lifting Hiro-san's clothing with a covered gauntlet. "Have these sent to the sensor corps. A.S.A.P. Tell them to capitalize on this cherry scent as much as they can." ' Several Days Later ' Iwagakure's sensory team was hard at work, despite only having been given a short supply of supplies to work with. Picking up on the cherry scent, the corps. issued a small squadron of shinobi, accompanied by a dog, to track down the assassin. The leader of the group, was none other than Ginojo Soga, a profound wielder of the Byakugan. "Ginjo-sama." A woman's voice said as the squad of ninja were hoping from tree to tree. "Yes?" Ginjo responded as the woman handed him a piece of paper which gave the briefing of the mission. "I understand that this is your first day on this investigation, sorry we didn't brief you at the village, your requested presence was a little rushed being that we caught on to the possible assassin." The woman said leaping from tree to tree. "Hmmm..." Ginjo said as his eyes ran through the paper, "Hiro huh, I knew him. Gender of the assassin?" He asks the woman traveling with him. "Woman, well we believe as we caught onto the scent of woman's perfume." She responded. "Of course, Hiro was always a ladies man, time of death?" Ginjo asked. "5:59 sir, can I ask why are you asking me this when the info is all on the paper." She responded. "Oh nothing, your nice looking, you could of been the suspect ha..." The woman's face blushed red in anger looking at Ginjo. "Ahh, just playing, alright lets see." Ginjo says as his eyes went from normal to the famed white eye. Ginjo scanned the area as he picked up on different things in the area where the suspect could of been. Ginjo then whistles as the dog in the squad comes up from behind him, "Smell this, I see a woman not to far ahead to the north east. See if this is the same sent you can pick up in that direction." The dog smells the fabric that was coated with the scent that was at the crime scene and also the woman's faint scent that was on Hiro's clothing the night of the murder. The dog sniffs the fabric, then sniffs around a little until he darted straight towards where Ginjo spotted the woman. "Found her, Haul ass everyone." Ginjo said as the team hauled ass towards the woman. Sayuri was perched elegantly on a bench,which happened to be, oddly enough, made entirely from steel. She sat cross legged, her body suit defining her shapely physique. A flak jacket was worn atop her torso this time, and for once, found itself zipped entirely. Sayuri ran her hand through her hair, enjoying the warmth of the sun, accompanied by the cool breeze. A warm smile danced upon her lips, when suddenly, she felt the presence of a small team of shinobi coming forth her way. With little time for any real preparation, Sayuri remained firm, awaiting the arrival of her pursuers. The field in which they found her in was rather large, surrounded by trees. The entire land was filled with grass, aside from the steel bench Sayuri was seated on. Ginjo made certain hand gestures in which were signals for the team to get into a specific position. When they made it to Sayuri, on Shinobi was behind her with his hands planted on the ground, another was to her right with a weapon scroll, the woman Ginjo had been talking to was to Sayuri's left with a string of kunai which had a paper bomb attached to them. And last, Ginjo and the dog were in front of her, Ginjo's Byakugan was still activated and the dog was at his side. With a firm tone of voice Ginjo said to Sayuri, "Lady, we has suspicion that you are behind the murder of a man named Hiro a few days back. We would like you to come with us to our village for questioning. We have not confirmed that you killed him, but it's just your under suspicion from what we have found. So I ask that you not resist and come with us." Ginjo said as the dog growled and barked. Sayuri lowered her head, hiding away her face. She sighed, frowning. "Oh, alright..." She rose slowly to her feet, raising her head, her gaze suddenly matching Ginjo's. Her once light-blue irises were over taken by a dark red persona, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. Standing firmly, Sayuri's flesh was replaced with metal. Suddenly, several thousands of senbon formed through her body, shooting at a perfect 360 angle, aiming with the intent to fatally wound, possibly even provide the victim with death. The senbon were each 2 inches in length, and made exclusively from Sayuri's own metallic technique, thus making them much harder than regular variants. Furthermore, each and every structure shaped through Sayuri's Metal Release, including the bench she had sat on moments ago, carried a complicated formula, which would serve it's purpose in the near future. In the meantime, the squadron would need to defend themselves against thousands of senbon coming forth their way, and depending on how close they had been to Sayuri, were almost sure to make their mark. The metal Sayuri possessed was noted for being powerful enough to even break through several Rashōmon gates with ease. Seeing that Sayuri had the Sharingan, Ginjo warned his teammates. "Guys, don't make eye contact." He said as he was looking down, then he noticed how her chakra started to mold, so as she was half way done with turning her flesh into metal, he claps his hands on the ground and causes the ground around Sayuri to quickly lower about 40 feet down. This included her bench and a few meters all around. As he did that he commanded his team member to use Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm so that the earth around Sayuri would come tumbling down onto her. And to finish the combo, he commanded the last two teammates to shoot fireballs in the ground where Sayuri was. Some of the fireballs engulfed the earth falling which would cause even more damage. Sayuri descended downward, lower into the depths of the earth. Surrounded by darkness, the only light source was provided by the woman's glowing red eyes. Previously, before the earth below her had given in, Sayuri had launched metallic projectiles all around her, in a perfect 360 degree angle. Several thousands of projectiles had also been shot upward, soaring high into the sky with each and every single bit of metal released from Sayuri's body containing her formula. Sayuri suddenly vanished, appearing several hundreds of feet in the sky. She began weaving a set of hand signs, whilst airborne. She smiled, noticing that the others were planning to severely wound her with their fire release techniques. The very second her enemies had been focused on shooting streams of fire down the hole, Sayuri extended her palms out forward, from it emerged a thick, enormous block of pure steel. Further amplified by her chakra, this metal was almost impossible to rip through. Delivering her attack, the steel block quickly lowered, freeing itself from Sayuri's palms, it landed with a large explosion over the enemy shinobi. Still airborne, a set of sturdy wings emerged from Sayuri's back, beating powerfully against the wind behind her. She floated ever so elegantly in the day sky, peering down at the enormous block she had dropped onto her pursuers. Once Sayuri teleported out of the whole, Ginjo could see her as she was mid way into using her technique. "Shit...." Ginjo said to himself noticing how large the metal block was knowing he would have enough time to save all of his teammates if he tried to help them. He could of just flew up and lightened the steel block, but from how she teleported to her senbon which was flying upward, he knew he would instantly be stopped by the woman. Weaving 2 hand sings, a huge mud pit comes to par, reaching deep into the hole previously created and surrounding areas. He even took the time to make the mud push his teammates out of the way when they got trapped into the mud as well. When the metal block hit the ground, it slid right into mud with hardly any damage. "Took a bit of chakra, but I should be ok." One of the team members rushes over to give more chakra to Ginjo. Transporting to one of the senbon she hat shot earlier, Sayuri stood before the rushing man's path, separating him from Ginjo. She stood firm, weaving hand signs, keeping herself aware of any incoming attack through the use of Sensing. With the man rushing forward, Sayuri made eye contact with him. A single tear of blood ran down her eye as she did this, forcing her to shut the eye afterward. Afterwards, immensely powerful flames shot out at the other two shinobi, at such a pace, that these flames had been deemed impossible to evade. Impossible it was as Ginjo of course could not save them from the flames. "Damn......" He thought as he knew they would die from the flames. Parts of the ground then start to crack as large chunks of the earth floated around Ginjo. "Tell me, who are you and what oh............ Your a leaf ninja I see. So was it your mission to kill Hiro?" Ginjo asked as he notice that flak jacket of the leaf village with the forehead protector. Sayuri stood firm. facing forward for several seconds, watching as her victims screamed in horror as a result of the black flames. She turned back towards Ginjo, tears of dark red blood spilling from both eyes. The man seemed rather stable despite having witnessed his comrades die in battle just moments ago. "Yes... like those eyes of yours... I belong to the Hidden Leaf Village." Sayuri admitted. She looked up, locking into eye contact with her opponent. The three tomoe of her sharingan began to spin wildy, simultaneously spinning at a full 360 degree angle. They formed the same distorted pattern as before, and another drip of blood poured down from Sayuri's left eye. Looking down, Ginjo said to Sayuri, "I see, I don't belong to the leaf even with these eyes. I am part of a clan that is born with these Eyes. Tell me, why didn't you tell the village that you had a mission from the leaf to kill Hiro? Since we seem to not notice you were from the leaf, you should of told us that it was your mission as well. If you leave now, we won't have to go through this fight and maybe conflict with our villages. As for my teammates, I'll cover for them dying and the one in the genjutsu will survive." "I didn't think I'd live to see the day an outsider achieved the gift of the Hyuga Clan." Sayuri stated, wiping the blood which was pouring from her eyes. "I'm afraid I have no other choice but to claim back what you have taken from us. Besides, will you really forgive me for what I've done so easily?" Sayuri quickly weaved a set of hand signs, preparing to strike first in the match up. They were all alone now, with the better part of his squadron defeated. The fallen man to her right side continued to roll about in the dirt, screaming his lungs out. Noticing several previously fired senbon lying in a heap behind Ginju, Sayuri vanished instantly, so fast that even her own sharingan could not hope to keep up. Along the way, a long, black sword formed in her right hand. At an intense speed, she appeared behind Ginju, when in reality, she had simply gone through him in an instant, striking him with her blade. If successful, Ginju would find that his right side had been severely wounded, enough to force him to his knees and conclude the battle. Sayuri had no intention of slaughtering this man, though she needed him on the ground to discuss any further matters. Having his Byakugan still activated and knowing of how she could teleport to her metal, Ginjo had a figured out that she would teleport to the senbon that were behind. But with the speed of the Flying Raijin, he could not counter it in time but he was able to partially turn the insides of his body into mud a little before she cut him. The mud protected his vital points, and with his skin as hard as Iron, it reduced the damage just a bit, but he was still struck, forcing him to his knees. Sayuri examined the splattering blood with her red eyes. An image she had long grown accustomed to. She turned, eyeing the man who on his knees. "The last thing I want, is to start a war with Iwagakure." Sayuri stated, approaching the man slowly. Her shapely hips swayed to the side, and her large features bounced voluptuously with each and every step she took. She gripped the blade in her right hand, placing her left hand onto the top of Ginjo's head, then bending down, so that she was eye level with him. Her eyes once again formed a unique, distorted pattern, as she attempted to hold his head in place, so that the man would make eye contacting with her. However, if need be, she would have to resort to other ways to knock him out, if this was somehow to fail. With the man already to his knees, he was simply at her mercy. Casting a powerful spell into his eyes, Sayuri intended to knock the man unconscious. He closes his eyes saying to Sayuri, "Look, I won't do anything. You don't have to use genjutsu to knock me out. Whatever you want or want to discuss other than me dying, I will do or answer......Trust me." Ginjo said as he opened his eyes again retracting his Byakugan enabling her to put him in a genjutsu if she wanted, but by doing this it was showing that he was being truthful because if he wanted he could just keep his eyes close or even keep attacking her, but he chose not to. As he opened his eyes, a replication of Sayuri's sharingan reflected into the eyes of Ginjo, causing the man to fall unconscious. Sayuri rose to her feet, surveying the battlefield. Fallen victims laid, entirely motionless, with furies of black flames incinerating their bodies. Tsukiyomi was one of the world's most powerful genjutsu, so powerful, that only one kunoichi had been powerful enough to cure it, though she had long been dead. Walking towards the victim she had placed the genjutsu on earlier, Sayuri spread her palm out, forcing a large metallic rod to emit from the very center, piercing the man's neck, and therefore ending his life. The black flames from the corpses spread into the nearby trees, igniting a forest fire. Unbearable heat surrounded the area, with only one living being still left. Walking towards the fallen Ginjo, who had been trapped under her genjutsu, Sayuri turned his body, so that he was lying on his backside. She took a seat on his stomach, taking the time to think. Sayuri was renowned for her beauty worldwide. A single glance at the woman kept her in the minds of men everywhere eternally. He won't forget me. She thought to herself, running her index finger on the side of his face. Not after what I did to his comrades. A voice in the back of Sayuri's head told her to kill this man. Slaughter him. End his life. However, Sayuri thought otherwise. Caught in the genjutsu, with no curable solution, and trapped in a burning forest, Sayuri planned to leave the man in his current state. If he survived, she would not know of it. She lowered herself, resting her breasts on his chest. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, before running her fingers against his eyelids, forcing them open. Slowly but surely she took her time, taking away his eyes. These belong to Konohagakure, She thought to herself. I don't care what clan your from, or if a member of the Hyūga clan decided to relocate. These eyes serve only our village. Upon taking his eyes, she closed his eyelids, standing atop his body, she concluded that the man's chances of living were scarce at most. Leaving the dying man behind, the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf Village suddenly vanished once again. Ginjo was in the Genjutsu world as different things happened and ran through his mind, "Guess it was a bad idea to trust her, well guess I will die here." As he said that two men and one woman came to the battlefield, they weren't from Iwagakure it was unknown what village they were from. The fire spread throughout the whole area just about and one of the men said, "Hey, look its those flames Ame......uhhh.....Ametersu." He said all wrong. The woman then cuts in and says, "Amaterasu you dope." She said slapping the man across his head. The man that seemed to be the leader then cuts in seeming to be the leader of the group and says, "Shut it, both of you I feel someone's presence still in their. We will go get him." The leader said as the other man cut in complaining, "Through this fire, hmm you on your own on this one." As the man started to walk away, the leader grabbed him by his long hair and tossed him into the area that wasn't touched by the flames just yet, of course the man was caught by the flames as he screamed. The leader and the woman hopped over the flames to where the man that was just thrown was and the woman says, "Come on now, you know you have that barrier around you Iori." Oh yeah Iori says as he replies, "Megumi, how about you just shush and seal these flames up before this barrier goes away." Megumi sighs and pulls out a scroll sealing the flames that Iori had upon him. While the leader was where Ginjo was while his two seemingly students Iori and Megumi were bickering among each other. "His eyes are ripped out, he was put into a genjutsu, from Iwagakure." The leader had figured out as he breaks the genjutsu Ginjo was under and noticed the dead ninja not to far from where Ginjo was. The leader walks up to him and seals him within a scroll, his body was untouched by flames and then the leader noticed the metal. It still had chakra in it as he had sensed the chakra before. "Just missed her I see, hmm oh well, we will meet again sometime later. Iori, Megumi lets go, I know someone who can cure this person from this genjutsu." The man says as the Megumi and Iori say, "Alright Joshin." as they leave the area with Ginjo.